porky minch high
by PORKY-SENPAI
Summary: OGM SORRY GUYS THIS IS 1ST HIGH SCH OOL SO NO FLAMIES! SRRY K so in porky minch high the commander (HEZ SEXI!that's his canon name right?) wants to go to the prom with lil miss marshmallow!in the end the commadner tells everyone a SHOCKING secret he has about rayman or ramen!what is secret?have fun to read!red to fidn out!
1. chaptr wun: porky minch prom

the commadnr set on a bench holding flowers

he looked at a picture of a marshmallow in a heart locket and blushed WHEN HE SAW YELLOW EYES

"ohno!its the ultimate chimera and his gang!"he said

"aww look at the little loser!he has a crush on lil miss marshamallow!bawwww!"

the commadner GOT MAD!

"LEEVE ME AND HER ALONE U FREAK!"he YELLED

the uc narrowed his eyes and patted the mechadrago on the back

"okay you win this time COMMANDER!"the ultimate chimera and his filthy gang ran off

suddenly lil miss marshmallow came up!the commander held up the flowers 4 her.

"umm"

lil miss marshmallow tilted her littel head

"will-"

the mechadrago of the ucs gang CAME BACK!

"aww!look at the little looser!"

lil miss marshmallow GOT MAD!

"LEEVE HIM ALONE!"

the mechadrago FREAKD OWT and ran off catching up with the ucs gang

"will u go to the school dance or prom with me?"the commander asked

"OMG YES!" lil miss marshmallow said,her large blue animu eyes porkly programmed in2 her gleeming

it wasnt until that nite the commander had a smile going from his green eye to his red eye

finnaly

he had a date!

a lover!1!


	2. chaptr too: every little thing i

_the commander put his hands against the limbless thingamajig's cheeks embrasing him blushing._

_THIS WAS A DEEP MOMENT 4 THEM 2 ENJOY_

_they huggd eatchother and kissed_

_who was this thingamajig?why were they embrasing?he still felt amasement and happygland in his haert_

_"im ra-"_

_**DINGDINGDING**_

"OGM 5 OH KLOK IN DA MONRYNG"the phone said

the commander groaned

and bounced down on hsi head

down the stares

when he got 2 skool he oppend his locker and did the combinayshun to put stuff inside wen he went to p.e he saw lil miss marshmallow

she was putting caillou magnets on herself!

the commander smiled and got out his box labeld "happy box" and got out a bunch of breadwinners magnets and threw them at her and she laffed and in a few minnits she was covered in magnets!then oh no

prinsiple flint ryuka (self proklaymd name: flint eastwood) camed!

"littel miss marhsmallow!commander!how dare u put on magnets!thats it!your gonna grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life,im calling your parents rite now,hello yes is this lil miss marshmallows parents,yes your dawter lil missmarshmalow allejedley put on magnets in the school lockr room,and that was the most awfulest thing we have ever seen in our lifes,can u punish her when she get's home,okay that sounds grate,thx,bye bye"

marshmallwo was crying and the commandr said "there there i luv u"

lil miss marshmallow cryed and blushd and then stopped cryng

"littel miss marhsmallow!commander!how dare u b specil frends!thats it!your gonna grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life,im calling your parents rite now,hello yes is this the commandrs parents,yes your sun the commander allejedley kissed dora school lockr room,and that was the most disgustingist thing we have ever seen in our lifes,can u punish him when he get's home,okay that sounds grate,thx,bye bye"

lil miss marshmallow was brot to the nerse where they did pretty much nothing but add exta stuff like bandajes 2 her

later,lil miss marshmalow and the comamdner where being BAD CHILD,and they where texting eatchother durign there break time and also ground time

this is there conversation

"commadnr"

"*commander, or *the commadner"

"im listening 2 feel good inc and it suks i prefer dark hors"

"You're like Samus XD"

"XDDDDDD LOL!"

"y did the chicken cross road?"

"y?"  
>"because it was DED!"<p>

"XDDDDDDDDDDDD LOL ROFL!"

"O3O"

"o3o"

"i love u bby 3"

"aww luv u 2"

then commanders mom stepped into room o no

"CAILLOU WHY ARE YOU ON YOURE FONE,OMG AND UR TEXTING LIL MISS MARHSMALLOW,THATS IT,UR GORWNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR LIFE'

then she took his iphone 10b (it ecsists) and red the texts o no

"that reminds me of philadelphia chickens!"

the commandr smile

**_COWS. We're remarkable cows. And wherever we go, it's a fabulous show. Oh, you know we are cows. COWS. That's right, we're cows. Such remarkable cows. We can sing very low. We can dance in a row. We are lovely and slow, oh, oh. Yes, you know we are cows._**

rhat night, he sayed to his momy and dady

"i love marshamwlo"

howevr

in reality

he luvd the limbles something moar


	3. chapr tree: commanders bad dey

**WOW GAIZ!CHAPTER 3 ALREDY!thx 4 all of ur support!**

**O3O**

_"commander..."_

_"THE commaner..."_

a voyse eccoed in the this another dream?what was this feeling the commander feel?

then suddenly the armless legless thing came back running and bumpet into the comamdner...

the commander looked into his eyes with love

**_(this is the part were the boy starts having crush on the other boy so if u dont like LEAVE NOW!i now this is weried!O3O)_**

commander relized some thing

something that fellt... real... this fellt real

shure he new it was a dreem, but the emoshuns he fellt and the presense of the thing he loved fellt...real

the thing huggd him and unleeshd its raynbow commadner opend his mowth and they FRENTCH KISSD for 1 howrs.

"goodbye commadnr" eh say

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WHY WHJY WHY WHY"

"its break tiem now"

sundely HIS ALARM GONE OF

"ITS A CASIO ON PORK BEESH" alarm screamed as commander scared of fmaf likejumpscar escrea get out of his mlp fim bed

"remember grounded sun your grounded" miss commander *his mommy) sayed...

it seemed like another normal day grounded for commader but he felt like today was a different today...

he got his backpack witch was black with red dots with "ONE DIRECTIO" ritten on it in big italic blue letters. it held exactly 39573857937=05937593 papers thats how good commander is at making back packs... inside the back packs cotten blue insides were 924 englis teckts books... commander remember why today felt different today...

HE FORGOT TO DO ENGLICH HOMEWOR! OMG!

then his mommy found his secret art

IT WAS A DED BARE!

"MR UR GROUNDED GROUNDED GORUNDED FOR 139473478375 MORE MILENI UMS~!"

the commander cryed as he slowely walked to porky micnh high school musickl...

**OGM THIS TOOK 5EVER 2 COMPLEET! OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.**


	4. chapr for: amrshmallos deepreshn

when comamnder come to school it felt diferent it was diferent...

smells of missle toes and sparkle went thru aire as nein red green wite banners were neer the enterense of the plase of lerning... and his specil frends(and bulleying but thats not importnt in this story lol)...and most of al his lov, lil miss marhsmallow...

it was october!cristmus!he jumpet with joi.!

then the lil miss marsamwlo came up

"u look kawaii today""" commadnr sed

"NO UR KAWAIEIR!" LIL MIS AMRSHAMLOW JOKED

"UR LAT 2 CLASS" mr krabs sayed

on their wey 2 math they saw...

...o no... it was...

...the ultimate chimera and his gang!1

"gasp" gasped commander and mashmalwo

the uc jumpet from the back this time, surprising them  
>"GASPED!" they gasped lowder!<p>

"hi suckrs" he said

"I DONT SUCK!" SCREEMED TJEC OMMANDER.

lil miss msrhmallow cryed teers and ran down the hall 2 math crying

the uc then showed off his tooths

"oh. mah. gawd." commadnr sed

BLUD!1~!

he was a merdererer! a merdererer was in this vry sckuul!

"YEA! BLUD!" the uc angerily sayed "SO U BETTR RUN!" the uc angerily sayed to commadnr

suddnly, ridley, a dragon with dark dark dark purlpe scayls and blue and orange eyes some ppl say he looks like justin beaver appeerd from the gayng

"i hate u"

the comamdner cryed and ran to maths... how cud life b so crool? it... it was tortchering him... and evn worst, his gfs (that slil mis marshamwlo btw) had the same thign... but eeven worster... her parents liked gorelas and lap focks... they pleyed it evry 5 fudjing secunds... it waz making hur go in2 a deep deep deep deep dark deepreshin... she was bron with glas bones and paepr skin, every mornign she would breyk her leg, evry afternuun she brok her arem... she looked at the black seeeleeng evry nite in her bed until her hart attacks and ebola put her to sleep... the only reeson she was alive was comamdnr...

the commadnr dident eeven lov her as much as the thigny from dreem...


	5. chaptr fiv: latst daey 2gether

**(Okay, so i lernd in class today u r sapost to captilze the 1erst letter of eatch sentense. an some oter stuffs. Sorry! Hopefuly this story will be eesier 2 reed now...)**

**(also, heres some music suggested for wile u reed this: watch?v=QJO3ROT-A4E it relly kicks up the subpsense a noth!)**

For the rest of the dey, it was normal 4 the Comamdner. He flertd with Lil Ms Marshmallwo, but there was something a bit... Diferent...

At the edn of the dey, he saw a messuj in his lockr...

"Our skuul, our sckuul, for the land.

Turned forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is ticking, falling down

lern forever lern to sing

Let's turn forever you and me"

"OH MAI GERD!" the commadner screeched! Uc and his gang wer gunna bully him but dey got skard bi "OH MAI GERD!" so they run off. Lil mis Marhsmalow came up 2 him.

"Yea i lov u bbby! !" she sayed

"I LOVE U TWO!" **(btw that lines in my bubble guppys fanfic so check it owt! if u bash me for making 1 then LOL HATAHZ GONNA HATE XDDDDDD) **HE SAYED BAK

Suddenly the bell ringed for dismissul...

"sorrey i mite mis tha bus im so sorry"

They kissd passionateley and then LMM runned off into the sunnyset.

Commadnr got his stuff out of lockr and then put it in hs back pack for travlung and wlaked otuside, waiting for his mommy to pick him up.

Wen he gotted in the car, his mommy finnly exepted him and LMMS love.

"Hunny, u AND lil mis marhsmalow r ungrownded, i meated with her parrents AND the sckuuls leeding dudes, u can date anmd kiss and watevr now." she annownsed prodely.

The Comamdnr blushd insanely with joi and smyled smickedly. He getted out his iPhone 9.

"HAY LIL MIS MARHSMALOW!"

On the over side the voyse seemd as if it was from a small distanse... Lil Mis Marhsmalwo sownded as eif she was abuv the grownd!  
>"OMG UR FLIGN!"<p>

"YEA IM FLIENG COMMADNR MI LOVE!"

they talkeded for 3587239573 howrs as it was the weakend b4 lil ms amrshamlow sayed "well uhh dinners reddy byby"

"k"

he putted down the iphone 523857 and stared at the seeling for a fewoo minits. Wat wud it b like 2 marrey LMM? 2 have 59375 kids? All ov them liking 1 Directshun and Justin Beaver? He smiled at the thote. His futcher twas very brite. The limbles thingy was just a faek love made 2 simulayt LMM and hims futcher by his subconshus because lmm was so preshus to him that she just couldnt appeer in his dreems since there wired as fudje.

Was it brite?

No.

Why?

The bite of 87.


	6. chaprt sicxk: math seeckrets

_In the dreem that nite, the Comamdnr was rewawrded with some stunnign breyking mews..._

_Went he thingamajg gaem up this time, agfter they kissdd, rhe saiyed this:_

_"Comadnr... Some1 u now IZ GAWN.." the thing alerted_

_'"what" said the commander_

_"THAT MEENS THEY FRUITED THEMSELFS!"_

_"OH MI GERD!" THE COMAMDNR SCREEEMD! HIS FAYSE WAS SO CHOKED LIKE OH MAI GAWD HE WAS SURPSIEZD_

_"i now rite" sayed th thingaajig_

_"btw the uc n his gang r annoyign me and mi gf"_

_the thubgamajic sied "wat"_

_"i hoap u now mi naem i-"_

**"ITS A CASIO ON PIORK BEECH"**

**"ITS A CASIO O N PROK BIECH"**

THE COMMADNR JUMPD OUTTA BNED AND LOOKED ATH THE TIM

THE TIM WAS 5:NAF (or 5:09) AM

TIM 4 SCKUUL

in the morning he got out his serial cald "suprfest sonci" and eated it andw ent 2 shool

his bfff proky micnh who was also the supreintrnt of DEEP (dark edukatshin exitemtn problem) was thare for him sinse lmm was abbsent

"she has ebola" sayed porky

"again" sayed commadnr

"yeah" sayed porky

"what." sayed comamdnr

"why." sayed commander.

at lucnh they gotted their pbg santwiches and the comamdner sitted at a table with his squard consistign but not limtied 2 the bubblyg uppeis cast and specil frends. After the lucnh bel ringed they all went 2 amth agan.

During math, they wer lerning fractsions.

**Authors note: tha fallowing is bassed off of wat hppnd at sckuul todey**

Suddnly, Kumatora was sitting nxt 2 the Comamdnr! She was singing love songs from the rado and callign him her "boyfrend". Waht a jerk! the commadner thinked. I live Lil Miss Marhsmaloow!

Kumatroas poit of view was quite diffrent. She was signign love songs to Duste,r amd the green and red orbs she saw in the commadners eyes werent of lvoe; they wre just eyes like green and red orbs. He smield but hoped that Kuamd idnt' see him becajse he kept convinsing himself that he lvoed LMM and NO OEN ELSE.

Butr, as much as he denied it, the rogue chimera knwoen as the Comamdnr had a seeckret...

HE WAS IN LVOE WITH THE THIGNF ROM HIS DREEMS MORE THAN LMm!


	7. chatpr sevn: por comamdfnr

wen sckuul end4ed, the commandr got hoam and went upstaruis to talkt o hsi pet bubble guppy anemd anenomy

"anenomy y wasnt my bae here today!?"

anenomy jst got sad and wetnt back into her cassle

the commander got on the ifone and looked at fasdebook. Lil Miss marhsmloaws account was...

GONE!

He SCKREEMED!

suddinly his dad com in

"as punisment u have 2 go to tha gorelaz consert with ridle of hte ucs gang"

commandr cryed he got into car and he go with bully ridle to consert

"blablablahabakldauhdblah blah sunshien in bag" hatsdune micku sayed in consert

wen hey go back home comamdnr seecretly ghot on computer asnd got on twiteer

his baew asnt there eether!

he getted into bed and looked at seeling. What was happenin? He lookd at the tim and notised he only had nein minits left intil bedtim.

He syed. at leest he could vent to the thignamnegic.

**LOL IM SO RANDOMX AWEIR813YRUIASHDUH2835Y82 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MUFFINZ! CAMRA LAMPZ!1!**

He den got tecktsted by poleese

"help inverstikate sum1 deaded murdok kweenstun"

he eated his phone and go sleep


	8. chaptr eit: waht

**SRRY GUYS IV BENN VEYR DEPRESSD LATERLY. MY MOMMY WOULDNT ELT ME GET THE IPHEON 6+ N THA MASDE ME MADDDDDDDDDD! AND SHE SADI GORILAS IS BETTR THAN ONE DIRECTION ADN THAT ALSO MADE EM GO ISNAEN! I HAET MY LIFE SO MUCH I WIL KIL SELF...**

"feel good!" The Comamdnr sayed in his dream.

"FEEL GOOD!" the Limbels love singed back.

"u dont no wack" he saed to comadnr

the commandr gryed.

"u dunna that someone goen"

a windmill with limsb came up and sayed "lvo forevr lov is dfr4ee letz trun forevr u n me"

"shut uP" the comamdnr say to wndmiil

"turnf roevr u n me"

the limebsl thing kild it

"srry i love u"

commandr smile

"the future isc oming on"

"WHAT?" he creamed

then comamdnr waked up from his really fkcd up drem

he getted out phen for a selfie and ntoised there was a NOTIFIKASHIN!

"UR PHOEN HAZ BEEN BLOCKD BY THE FBI! its becaus u piratd one direction n jv songs"

then it broke and limebsl thignamiajc c

coem

owty of pheion

"the future is comign on its comign on its comging on!" it scrmeang and then it go Awey

"what. like seriusly what." the commander said b4 going tos chool

when eh went ast schoolt hey were studign shoeshien n darkness in clas

"in shoeshine theres shoes and in dakrness theres darkness"

i rasided my ahdn

"yea commadnr" ms mashmalllw sady

"whatz nien plsut en"

"TWENNY WAN!" I SCREMAD LAOGN WIT EVRIONE ELZ

evrieon lafd

the comamdrn looked at lil msi marhsmalow and mes eeys in love


	9. chapr nein: pork days

it was in musik claz...

"Tha most inportnatn part is, ummmmmmmmmmm, listenin to da recoridn of ur musik, it maekz u get a ummmm musizkal sense and datz da potn of this fasst prossesss." i sayed to th class

the commandr was fallin aselep on lil miss amrhsmallows arm

"N evri dey, evri lessn, we hav to mae-"

the bell ringd

commander woke up n got stuffs n begganed to wal-

"OMG I DISMISS U NAT TEH BEL!11!"

commadr sat bak down

"so wut was i saeyign? oh rite... im hungry"

evri1 sad "WHAT?"

5 horz latr...

"that was distrbing" commandr sayd to proky

i eated 2014 stodnts (LOL GEDDIT? BKUZ THIS WAS MADED IN 2014?)

commander wareing a tee shirt with commanderz on it

"i'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bord" commadner say

"do not worrey commander! we hav maths nextt!" porky sad

commadnr smyle and huggd priky (his daddye) and went go amths


	10. chaptr ten: HTE BIG TWIZT

commandr coodent reemmbr his drem thsi time. He simple woke up. The rougue chimera. eh gotted out of bed. n got stuf. he went in2 the snowh. nxt dor, he notisd a SCREM followed bi a gun shot n he distantly herd tha words "im soh sorr mon..." he was confuzzled for a minnit and continood goin 2 school. he walked in2 da door n startd signin.

_I go on too many dates  
>But I can't make them stay<br>At least that's what people say  
>That's what people say<br>But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop moving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright<br>Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off<em>

evri1 startd klappgin. the commandr skannd the crown and notisd there was no lil mis marhsmalo.

"she mustv gatten da 21 virsu agn"

he walkd to his lockr and sawuh ntohgin. he put stufs in liek ushual n der was ntohign.

then... he saw a messaj...

"coem to my hows... soemthign HORRIBEL HAZ HAPPEND TO MSI SAMRHSMALOW!" tis ayed

"frum nodl"

he instatnly went to the noodel stor, ware he kaptshurd sahdow the hedehog.

"WHAT DEID U DO TOT MARSHAMWOW?!""""""""""" HE SCREMD

"wel, heerz her noat she gaved mee..."

cmmandr got the noat.

**AWTHRS NOAT: MY BYG BRUTHR ROAT DIS PRT! KREDDIT 2 HIM!**

"Shadow... Commander... Love... I'm so sorry... This guy with no arms (look mom no arms) and legs has tortured my dreams... I simply can't go on. He went into my mind and ripped me apart basically, y'know, ruining my grades 'n stuff. I guess this is goodbye..."

**srry if thats confusin**

"she... commitd... SWISSIDE!" the commadner screemd. he startd cryign.

"TIS IS DA WORST DEY OV MI ENTYR LIFE!" he said

"i kno rite." shadow sayd.

"herr funral is latr..."

comamdnr startd cyrign and huggd a pillo...

his bae commitd swisside...


	11. chaptre elefun: luv in da lonlee sol

the commandr crid himsefl 2 sleep...

"pot a litel lov in2 mi lonele sol..."

he closd hiz eyez... n... he sawuh... he sawe the limbles thign...

it was dare...

the commander felt a pan in his hart...

"shez gown bcuz ov dis..."

he gat a projecter n den ptu on a fido

den dare it wuz

**OKEY GAIZ heerz da villin of teh store! hes a bit liek da commadnr, but in da wey dat sum ppl drasw him dat luuks relly relly UGLEE! n dey kal him "claus" so im uzin dat naem!**

it luukd liek da commadnr but he wuznst sexi. he had blac eyez. his hed wus HYEWJ! he wor amask. nxt 2 him luukd exaclty like him but it ahd a crowen an. "i luv u noaw kill lil mis amrhsmalow" he sayd

"okey"

den dey went n killd hur

"u c she comtid swisside" sayed me

i startd crygig

"btw do u no my naym" he sad

"no..." commander repld

"wel"...

"its raymen"

"o so ur nam is ramen"

"ye"

ok eh sartd grying

"noo bea dont kry" rmaen sey

"lil smia mrsamlwo got kild by dem uglee gaiz!" he SCKREMD

so dey goh 2 watch animay

"dat wuz fun" dey sey

"ITZ A CASYOH ON A PROK EBECH

ITZ A CASYOH ON A PROK BEECH

ITZ A CASYOH ON A PORK BEETFCH"

so he tuern of alerm n go 2 funral insted of scool...


	12. chaprt twel: a sad n log funerl

shaek it off pleyd at that funerl

the comamdner lookd at lil miss marshmalow in da bocks

"mi gf ded. o wel. im so sad." he say

SUDDINLY CLAUZ N KYNG CLAZ CAME THROD A DORA ANDD KILD EVETYROWN AND DEN COMMANDR FLI AWEYY

AND O GAWD THE KASKT EXPDID N DA COMMANDR KISSD HUR DED BAADEE N DEN CRYD

N DDN EH RAN I2N A GORILLA

"I DOTN LIEK GORILALZ" HE SYA NAD KILL THE GORILLA IN A SAD RAJ

DDNE HE UZD HIS MONEE TO BUY A KAR

WUTH EXPLSHINZ BEEHIND HIM, HE BAEREL EXCAPD

HE AXXIDENTALLY KRASHD HIS KAR IN2 A SPACEESHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AND NHE GO TO SLACE AND DEN HE FEL PT OF SHIP AND DNE HE EH EH HE GI T 23 SPACE ND EN HE WENT AWY TO A PLAENT KALDL "TANEBTANE" N HE SKCREEMD az E FEL DOWN AND DNE HE SAW DA LIMBESL THIGN LISTNEIN 2 SHK IT OF WILE REEDING FUNNNEY RAEG COMIKZ BOAWT MARRAJ AND DEN DEY GAWT MARRYD...


	13. chaptr thrten: ramen x commadnr

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the commadner skreemd as he fel in2 the planet

(ow)

ramen pickd him up bi the hed.

"r u okey?"

az da commander got up, he lookd into ramens eyes wit lov...

ramen lookd bak...

dey both blushd n teard up...

"finaley..." dey boath sed

dey wer ment to b...

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"what."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

den dey mad owt

den the ucs gang sawuh dem.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" das ultimt kimera sed

"shaddap ur in lov wit ember from spyro" ramen sayed

porkee den caem owt

"I... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LUV SPARKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

a dawg wit a red unikorn horn n a murika hat n stufs caem ow

"i luv u 2..." he say

dey kissd 2

suddinly embr from spayro da dragin gaem own

"UC I LUV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" shee say

he blush

den dey kissd in da sunlite

ridle screemd. "WHAT""""""""""""""""

den flashwign from skaylnds cameo ut

"i lov u"

dey kisssd

da meka draygoh wuz kissign a feenix naemd clawd

littl did they al now...

hoo waz watchin dem al...


	14. chaptr fortn: hte end (4 now)

claus n kign clasu wer watchin dem on sekurite camerahz!

"y r dey al in lov?" claz sey

kyng claz shrugd n blushd

claz walkd ovr

"what. do u ned."

king claus smild n blushd hardr n claz blushd abit.

den clasu gayv him a big hug

n dey huggd tiyt

"i luv u 2"

meenwile...

raymen n the vcomadner had a chidl named deep

**OKA!~! da nromql updates for thestor are al ovr! reemembr: der wil b mor parts so kep ur hoapz up! i wil mak a crissmas specil! stahy toond!**


	15. krissmas specil

soh, evri yeer da ppl ov tanetane wud sign der sangz arond da tree

but dis annoid da gorill grintch nohn az toodee!

soh heee stoll al da prezzents

"ware r or prezzentz" say commandr

"I BETT THA UC N HIZ GAYNG TOL DE!" RAMEN SKREEM

"YEH!" porky sed

they al wnt to poky minch hi n singd krstma songs

"omg i love u commander" sd mahrmalow

she dye

"LALLALALALALLALAALLALALALA ACCEPT SATAN MOTHERF-"

murdok trippd ovr a twigg

n den he gav al prezentz bak by axxident

"yey" evi1 say


End file.
